disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leo lover 232/An unusual day
Hi this is my kickin it story part 1 !!!!! 5 comments till the next one!! Thank you :) An unusual day :-o Kim's POV. I walked down the hallway with jack when we saw Jerry trying to score a date with Grace "Hey Grace! Wanna a date with the swagMaster" Jerry said as grace rolled her eyes. " get away from me or I'll get all of the football team to strap you down to a table and wax every little hair on your body!!" Grace yelled at him. Me and jack laughed as Jerry screamed running away! I then went to my locker while jack went to his, and when I opened it a note with a gift box attached to it fell out. I picked it up and read the note Dear Kim, You will turn 15 tomorrow so as your gift I grant you a magical stone This stone will work on anything you want starting tomorrow but choose your wishes wisely because like a genie it will trick you.... Love, Anonymous Jacks POV. I was at my locker when Eddie came over and was jumping in excitement! "Guess what!" He yelled. " what is it Eddie" I asked " I asked Rudy if we could throw Kim's surprise party at the Dojo and he said yes!!" Eddie whispered happily. " That's Great!" Then Jerry walked over and entered our conversation . " Dude now all we need is someone to get Kim out of the dojo" Jerry said " how about jack" suggested Eddie " no my cousin Jaco can't make it he is in Colombia teaching salsa, although my one eyed grandma is staying and she would be perfect!" Jerry continued " not Jaco I'm talking about Jack Brewer! This one who is standing next to us!" Eddie said. Then Eddie and Jerry got into an argument over who should occupy Kim so I left and went to her locker. When I went there she was reading a note. " Kim what are you doing" I asked " Ahhhhhh! Jack don't sneak on me like that!" She said putting the note in her pocket. "What's that" I asked "Nothing" "Really cause it seems like something" " it's a recipe for rosemary potatoes" " Kim you don't cook" " how do you know" " because when I went to your house you said let's order pizza cause you can't cook" "What!!!" Kim said in a high voice! Kim's POV. " Jack it's a note someone left in my locker! It's nothing! Come on we have to go or we'll be late for karate practice!" I said. We raced to the dojo where Rudy was kissing Phil's goat tootsie. " Rudy what are you doing?" I asked " I heard if you kiss a goat your luck will be 9x better! " he said kissing tootsie! " why do you need good luck?" I asked a bit traumatized looking at Rudy kissing the goat! " tomorrow is my 1st anniversary with Mrs.Applebaum" Rudy excitedly exclaimed! It was a little weird seeing Rudy so desperate but so sweet he was going at any risks to do something for Mrs.Applebaum. Me and jack were the only ones at practice because the rest of the gang had a thing that they had to do. When Rudy went inside his office jack and me were sparring. I punched he dodged he tried to kick me but I blocked it. I guess we both had the same idea because me and jack punched each other but our hands hit each other. Somehow when he looked in my eyes to see if I was okay I felt a spark. Followed by a humongous amount of pain. I then fell to ground groaning in pain Thanks for reading 5 comments and ill upload the next one! :) ( P.S to read the note Kim got scroll the tab.) Category:Blog posts